


Cuddle Buddy

by Makarona



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makarona/pseuds/Makarona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader drinks a bit too much and ends up sleeping next to Dean. The following morning she has no memory of getting into this situation and after clearing everything up with Dean smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is my first ever written piece of fan fiction that I've posted on my Tumblr -  
> http://dreamingwhileawakeuniverse.tumblr.com  
> (there you can actually use the interactive reader thingy if you want)
> 
> If you'll like it please come and follow me for more to come!  
> I'll keep posting them here too, so anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy! ^-~*

You’ve been living with the Winchesters for half a year now. All three of you were inseparable and you were starting to feel like one of the team and that the boys actually cared for you as much as they cared for each other.

After a successful hunt you all went to a bar for a couple of drinks. You returned to the bunker pretty early though. The three of you needed a good night’s rest after being on this case for two weeks straight.

Once you were home you felt that you wouldn’t fall asleep, so decided to watch your favorite TV show since you’re so behind. You took out a bottle of Scotch and flopped down onto the couch with your laptop stationed on the coffee table in front of you.

You’ve stayed like that for about three episodes when you heard someone walk into the room. You looked up only to lock eyes with a very confused looking Dean who asked,

“What are you doing up, Y/N?”

“Didn’t feel like sleeping and wanted to catch up with my show. It’s been ages since I had a chance to sit down to just simply relax… And oh! I might’ve drank the Scotch!” You answered with a few giggles bursting out here and there.

Dean smiled and suggested that you should go get some shut eye. To which you immediately protested since you’ve just started to watch the next episode and it was getting so intense.

“Oh c’mon Dean! Don’t be such a buzz kill and come watch this with me!” You offered with a playful grin.

Dean looked skeptical about it for a moment but then finally obliged and plopped down filling the space next to you. After so much booze you didn’t question your actions and instinctively cuddled to his side making Dean turn to you in a sudden motion.

“Uh, Y/N?”

“Shush, just watch! I heard this episode is hilarious, you’ll love it!” Dean chuckled while shaking his head at your stubbornness and hesitantly put his arm around you.

Upon noticing that you didn’t mind at all, he relaxed into your embrace and watched the show with you. Every time something made you laugh you buried your face into Dean’s chest to smother your full-body laughter, which he thought was absolutely adorable. Dean laughed with you but if you weren’t drunk and so invested into the show you would’ve noticed that it wasn’t really because of the jokes but instead he felt contented seeing you happy and feeling your warmth radiating next to him.

Several episodes and a few more glasses of Scotch later Dean insisted on going to bed. You acquiesced in his proposal. Still quite tipsy you kept bumping into furniture on your way so Dean guided you to your room making sure you won’t fall flat on your bum in the corridor. Already in your bedroom you realised that you don’t want to sleep alone and a feeling of a warm person next to you would be a perfect way to easily fall asleep. So you turned to Dean and firmly said,

“Dean, be my cuddle buddy tonight, that way I’ll definitely fall asleep immediately.” You were a mess of clumsy giggles. “I just want something warm by my side, if you don’t mind.”

Dean raised an eyebrow giving you his signature _‘Are you serious?’_ look but blushed a tiny bit. You didn’t notice though as you were busy snickering into your palm like you’ve said the funniest thing ever and obviously your vision was slightly blurred from the amount of alcohol that you’ve consumed this evening.

“Y/N… Sweetheart, just go to bed and we’ll see each other in the morning. Alright?” Dean tried to retreat only to be called back by you.

“But Deeaaan!” You were not going to settle for anything less than what you had demanded. “If you don’t comply I’ll tell Sam that you stayed up all night watching chick flicks with me.”

“What? We watched a crime drama!” Dean cried in defense.

“Oh yeah? Well, guess which one of us Sam will most likely believe, huh?” You smugly taunted him with a smirk playing on your face.

“Dammit Y/N! This is childish!”

“Oh, and you’re the one to talk, Winchester! C’mon, we can discuss the show before sleeping ‘cause I’ll probably won’t fall asleep anytime soon anyway.” You announced with a puppy eyed look, which you’ve mastered thanks to Sam.

Dean couldn’t say no to that face so he agreed,

“Fine… Lemme go change and I’ll be back in a second.” He gruffly stated with a defeated pout on his luscious lips.

“OK!” You cheered like a little girl who was handed a huge plush toy.

You went to your bathroom to wash up a bit. The mirror by the sink showed you your flushed cheeks and carefree expression, which made you lazily grin. Then you stepped back into the room to change into pyjamas. You always like to change your clothes while sitting on the bed so, while you were kicking off your undergarments, you paused your movement for a second to get rid of the dizziness in your head. Sudden motions and scotch in your system was spinning your head around, so you decided to lay down for a minute in order to make the world steady again. But… you fell asleep. _Naked_. And Dean’s about to come back any moment.

____________

Not long after Dean stepped into your room and froze stiff from the sight in front of him. You, sprawled across your the bed, in nothing else but your birthday suit.

“Son of a bitch.” he muttered to himself without being able to take his gaze off of your curves.

At first he tried to think why would you be trying to seduce him, were you really that drunk? But then he realised that you are not doing this on purpose. You always had a cheeky sense of humor but then he noticed your PJ bottoms right next to you on the bed. He put two and two together and gave your sleeping form an endearing smile. Things like these made him realize how you were the light to his darkness.

“So much for not wanting to go to sleep.” He thought to himself smiling while remembering your previously made remark.

He let out a breath he didn’t even notice he was holding and carefully walked towards you. He gently put the PJs on you without staring too much at what he’s not supposed to and then softly shuffled you underneath the covers. Dean was very cautious while doing this so he wouldn’t wake you up.

He picked up the clothes from the floor and placed them on the chair next to the bed. He was about to leave as he was pulling the sheets up over your shoulder when suddenly you firmly grabbed his wrist. Without opening your eyes you slurred,

“Come’ere… don’t go anywhere.”

As you kept Dean’s wrist in a vice-like grip and obviously were awake he couldn’t simply slip out like he intended to do while he thought you had been deep in your dreamland. He settled next to you and as you felt the bed shift from his weight you immediately snuggled into Dean and wrapped your hand around his waist. Soon enough you drifted into deep slumber again.

As he watched your eyelids close and breathing even out, Dean realized just how much you meant to him. You are more than just a friend or part of the team. This evening was solid proof to him that he was falling for you. _Hard_. He doesn’t even remember if there was a girl in his life that made him feel this way. It was enough for him to know that you’re happy and having you cuddled up next to him almost gave him hope for the future.

His future… he hardly believed in it these days. After pondering about this he decided that in the morning he needs to tell you how he feels because from your actions all night it was evident that you might as well feel the same and he was willing to take the risk of looking like a complete lovesick assbutt. It didn’t matter to him he just wanted to be with you not only on drunk nights but always. Dean was soon lost in his deep thoughts about you, he dozed off with a light smile dusting his freckled face.

____________

The next morning you were first to awake. Consciousness hitting you pretty slow but it didn’t take long to realise that there was someone with you in the bed. Startled you jostled up and with a confused expression stared at the person next to you. Dean. It was Dean fucking Winchester. What the actual fuck? Your thoughts were quickly interrupted though since your sudden movement woke him up. He was looking at you with an unreadable smirk,

“Mornin’ sunshine! From your red face, heavy breathing, and quick reaction I’m assuming you don’t remember much and you’re probably wonderi…” He mumbled in his sexily groggy morning voice.

“Stop. Wait. What the hell? How and why you’re here and wait… Oh god. Did we? No no no, please, don’t tell me that we… “ You frantically cut him off.

“Woah, Y/N! Nothing like that happened! You just wanted a ‘cuddle buddy’ and, hell, you didn’t really gave me a damn choice.”

“Okay… wait, I think I remember saying that actually. Yeah, we were watching my show before!”

“She remembers!” Dean chuckled mockingly raising his arms in the air.

“Well, this is awkward to say the least… Umm, I guess I’ll go take a shower or something.” You said rushing through words wanting to have a moment alone to try and regain any other memories from last night. The fact that Dean was so close to you all night sinked in for real, and you couldn’t help but blush and rethink the possibilities. You’ve always harbored a massive crush on the older Winchester.

You turned to look at your chair where you piled up your clothes and then it hit you. You remembered dozing off while being half way through changing into your pyjamas. No, it couldn’t have been so. You just probably don’t remember yet how you put them on because evidently you were not naked at the moment. But what _if_?

“Y/N?” Dean looked questioningly at you because you’ve been staring at the chair without moving at all for a while now.

“Yeah? Um, sorry. I thought I remembered something but it seems I’m just missing couple of pieces to make sense of it all.” You answered without turning around trying to hide the pink on your cheeks.

“Really? Like what?” Dean asked a bit worried that you might’ve remembered him dressing you up because he believed that you were probably not asleep when he was doing so. You grabbing his wrist last night was too well timed.

He also didn’t want you to leave the bed as he was building up the courage to tell you that he really likes you. So without wasting anymore time Dean started saying,

“Hey, Y/N… Listen, I want to talk to you about something.”

And in your head you kept repeating _‘please don’t tell me you saw me naked please please’_ while holding your fingers crossed.

“So, yesterday we had a great time and I’m not sure how much of it you remember but you kept snuggling up against me and.. umm, God, this definitely sounds like straight from a chick flick.” This earned Dean a chuckle from you “But what I wanted to say is that I really enjoy being with you and having you close.”

You just kept staring blankly at Dean and thought that you might be still dreaming at the moment because this all started to sound way too much like what you’ve always wanted to hear from the one and only Dean Winchester. The one person that has made you lose interest in anyone else because in your opinion he was perfect in all ways possible. Dean was perfectly flawed, strong, and brave but also kind, funny, and soft while caring for the ones that he loves.

“I’m no good with words like Sammy is so, let me explain what I mean the best way I know how.” Dean almost whispered the last part of his sentence while slowly leaning in closer to you.

All this made you lick your dry lips and you felt how your little heart started pumping blood like crazy. You couldn’t move neither closer to Dean nor backwards from the realization of what’s happening. So all you did was stare at his pouty pink lips that dangerously were getting close to yours and then you closed your eyes and crashed into the kiss wrapping your hands around his neck. It was electrifying and passionate, feeling Dean’s hands wrap around your waist felt like you’ve finally found home, like this is where you’ve always belonged.

You felt a smile creeping up on Dean’s lips and you both pulled back from each other. You couldn’t understand whether you misunderstood him or something was on your face because the older Winchester’s smile seemed way too wide to only signify his satisfaction from the kiss.

“Something’s funny, Winchester?!”

“What? No! I’m just happy, Y/N. Really. If you don’t mind, I’m not letting you go shower just yet.” He answered with a wide smirk on his face and you noticed his eyes darkening with lust.

You initiated to take this further because everything since last night was a wild rollercoaster ride so you thought _‘what the heck let’s get everything from this moment’_.

Without much hesitation you leaned on Dean and made him lie down on the bed while you softly started pecking his jawline, then moved down to his neck. All this while picking the hem of his shirt, you slid your hands underneath the fabric and slowly caressed until Dean couldn’t take this so slow anymore. He quickly got rid of his shirt while murmuring,

“Such a tease…”

“Oh, Dean-o, you have no idea.” You purred with a growing smirk on your face because you might’ve just imagined the best way to equally annoy and please Dean in this situation.

Since there was no shirt on Dean’s chest anymore you had more skin in front of you to kiss and tease. And that’s exactly what you intended to do - make Dean excited but not completely satisfied. Your goal was to make him a frustrated mess mainly because you wanted payback for how long you have waited for this moment.

Leaving wet kisses all over his face you tenderly moved lower to his neck where you left a couple of bite marks, which made Dean hiss and growl and, oh God, those sounds sent shivers through your body and you felt weak in your knees but you had to keep your head clear for all the following actions you planned to do.

You took care of each bite mark by sucking on them leaving hickeys so this won’t be forgotten and everyone would know that Dean is yours. You continued by gently placing hot wet kisses down his chest along the middle. When you finally reached the thin layer of his boxers, which was now the only thing separating his excitement from your sweet little mouth, you lifted your gaze to stare directly into Dean’s eyes and seductively licked your lips while purposely doing it _as slow as you could_ … Sliding your hands down his chest you hooked your fingers underneath his boxers but Dean suddenly grabbed your wrists,

“Y/N, you don’t have to…”

“Shhh, babe, let me take care of you. My way.” You quickly interrupted his protest.

Then you tenderly took off the last piece of clothing and once again licked your lips but this time more hungrily. Before you started teasing him in the most cruel way possible you leaned up for a lustful kiss and allowed his tongue to access. You let him dominate in this tongue war because not long from now he won’t have any power over you.

Retreating from his passionate mouth you got back down to his pulsating manhood and with your wet lips you gently pecked a kiss right on the top and then pulled away only to replace your lips with your fingers. You gently started teasing him even more by stroking only the tip with your fingers caressing from the top to the sides. This made Dean whimper and groan, all these new unheard sounds from the very experienced Winchester made you both excited and proud.

You wanted friction, this heat in your panties was distracting and you felt like you were actually teasing yourself rather than Dean. You lifted yourself up a bit and sat on his right leg to get a little bit of friction on your impatient cunt. Then without any more delay you started rubbing onto him and finally placed your mouth around Dean’s member and with all your love and passion you started rocking your head up and down. You looked up to see Dean completely out of it with his lips parted and making slight groans while gently pulling you by your hair. Every movement you made was deliberately slow but undeniably passionate.

As you felt him getting dangerously close you considered whether you should let him be completely satisfied or should you tease him more. You favored the latter. And so you took off your lips with a pop and made Dean whimper disapprovingly from the sudden loss. He couldn’t stay there under your control anymore and so he took everything into his own hands. Without a warning you were grabbed and flopped onto your back with Dean’s hands hungrily roaming on your still dressed body. It took him a few seconds to take your PJs off and throw them across the room to whichever direction because now he only cared about making you cry out his name. But he didn’t want to give you the pleasure to cum soon since you had played with him so selfishly. Now it was his turn to return the “favor”.

Dean couldn’t handle to be as discreet and slow as you were but he had his own little tricks to drive you to the verge of bliss. Firstly, he licked a long strip across your neck stopping at the ear and gently whispering,

“Now, baby girl, you’ll be sorry you teased me. So, remember that this is on you.”

You let out a whiny moan as he bit your shoulder and left more hickeys than you’ve ever seen on one person.There was a trail from your neck till your chest, one very close to your nipple and continuing until the very hipbone. All this time his hands were nibbling your breasts and once you moaned a bit too loudly he put his two fingers into your mouth in order to shush you a bit. You licked and sucked on them like your life depended on it and you saw his breath hitch at the action.

This was getting out of hand, you knew it wouldn’t be long before you started begging for him because Dean’s actions were already driving you crazy. Then Dean started slightly biting on the soft skin of your inner thigh, tenderly moving closer to your very wet core. You grabbed his short locks and anticipated to bring him to your throbbing middle but he just looked up with a huge grin.

“Y/N…” Dean disapprovingly scolded. “Play nice and be patient, sweetheart.”

This made you whimper out of frustration and you were sure that Dean’s enjoying this more than he should. Soon enough he retracted his fingers from your mouth and lazily dragged them down your side. With a sudden move he lifted your legs over his shoulders and landed his warm wet tongue across your soaked pussy.

“Dean!” You couldn’t keep your screams locked inside your throat anymore.

His tongue flicked your clit several times making you quiver and shake. Then he slid a finger into you, curling up to reach that one magical spot while he was placing open mouthed kisses on your swollen nub. When he finally found _it_ , your eyes shut hard and you let out a hoarse moan.

You felt a familiar tension building up in your lower abdomen and you knew you were getting really close. Although Dean swiftly pulled away and with a playful look murmured,

“Beg for me baby girl.”

“Dean… please, I can’t… I need..want you in me, Dean… n o w.” You tried to make a coherent sentence but this was the best you could do at the moment.

And that was all that Dean needed, he couldn’t wait anymore himself so he pounded right into you without any warning, without giving you time to adjust. And it was glorious, each thrust hit that same sweet spot in you, which raised your core’s heat immensely.

The sound of skin slapping faster and faster, your little moans turning into screams of Dean’s name and his grunts added to the pleasure running through your entire body. You felt him twitching inside you and the rhythm started to become sloppy, you both were seconds from collapsing. Dean started rubbing your clit with his thumb, which made you tense around him and this sent you both simultaneously into a loud climax. Both of you rode it out and were left to be panting sweaty messes. Dean lied down to your side and very gently kissed on your swollen lips,

“Y/N, I love you.” He uttered with a serious look on his face filled with love and devotion.

“I love you too, Dean.” You laced your hand with his while looking into his green eyes to make sure he understands you mean this honestly.

And this is the story of how your lives changed to be the best you both could’ve ever wished for. You and Dean together in this fucked up world. But it didn’t matter because as long as you were with each other everything was bearable. Well, almost everything. The teasing never stopped, which was pleasantly hard to handle at times. In the end though, it was all worth the struggle when the reward is to be next to one another in a loving warm embrace. To hear those three little words, which meant the world to both of you, was the most promising thing in the universe.


End file.
